LOVE AND SURF sucky tittle could change
by Haylzz
Summary: what happens when Matt and Jeff meet up with two girls trying to make it big on the pro surfing circuit can Jeff help one of them get over her fear? read n find out R&R please :)
1. Default Chapter

A.N: Hey everyone this is one of the new fics that im starting I had all these ideas going through my head at once I had to write it down cause they wouldn't go away lol ok please read and review tell me if I should continue or what I should change whatever lol anyays thanks heaps  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff man are you coming to the beach with us today?" Matt asked his younger brother as he walked through the beach house they were all sharing while they had time off "um ... Yeah I suppose" he replied as Matt threw a towel at him "who else is going?" he asked as he followed Matt out to the car that Amy was already in "hey Ames" Jeff said as he slid into the back seat "hey she relied as they drove of in the direction of the beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where is everyone?" Mercy asked as we unhooked our boards from the top of the car "well I dot know Sam said she would be a little late" I replied as I locked the car and we headed down the sand "hey Hayley look over there" Mercy said trying not to be obvious as she checked out the group of guys sitting to the side of them "hey I think the dark hair one's checking you out man" I said laughing as I took my skirt and shirt off and Mercy did the same blushing and trying not to look in there direction as she did so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You coming out?" I asked her as I strapped the leash of my board around my ankle before picking it up "nah I'm just going to sit here for a bit" she replied "yeah sure bubbles I believe yah" I replied rolling my eyes and laughing as I headed towards the water "Hayley wait up" I heard Mercy yell as I stopped and turned around to see her running in my direction her board in hand "I though you were going to sit there for a while" I said in a smart ass tone as she shoved me and we laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"TOO FULL" Mercy yelled as a wave rolled through and he paddled over to where I was sitting on my board "he's watching you" I said to Mercy and she blushed "shut up the one with coloured hair hasn't taken his eyes off you since we got here ... Hey this one's yours" she replied as I smiled and paddled into the wave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I'm going to head in" Mercy said "I'm right behind yah it's starting to die off" I replied as we paddled our boards in. "hey" the dark haired guy said as we walked out of the surf "hey" I replied as Mercy couldn't form the words and I continued walking to where we left the towels "oh my god he said hi" Mercy said excitedly as she ran up behind me "sorry say that again I don't think he heard you" I replied laughing as she flicked me with her towel. 


	2. chapter 2

"Hey Hayley what are you doing?" Mercy asked me as I stood up "um packing up" I replied "nah sit down" she said pulling me back down "please" she said with pleading eyes "fine" I said giving in knowing I wouldn't win anyway so I sat back down and looked out at the growing swell "here they come" Mercy whispered into my ear "hey girls" the tall blonde said "hey" Mercy replied as I adjusted my sunglasses and smiled sweetly as they sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Matt and this is Adam" the dark haired one said "I'm Mercy and that's Hayley" Mercy replied as they all shook hands "um hey Mercy I'm going to get the wax from the car you want anything while I'm up there?" I said standing up "uh yeah my hat please" she replied as I pulled the car keys out of my bag and walked up to the car park. "So Mercy you guys looked pretty good out there earlier" Matt said as Mercy smiled her eyes scanning every inch of his body hidden behind her dark sunglasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks I'm trying to make it pro one of these days well we both are just as soon as Hayley realizes there's nothing to fear" she replied quickly changing the subject when she saw that Hayley was coming back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa get a load of that set rolling in" I said as I stood looking at the now six foot surf "I'm going out" I said quickly stripping off my clothes and strapping my leash on before running into the water "watch her carve this shit up" Mercy said smiling brightly as they all watched Hayley paddle out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here's yah burger Matt" a red headed woman said "thanks ... Oh Ames this is Mercy ... Mercy this is Amy and my younger brother Jeff" Matt said as they joined the group "so what yall looking at?" Amy asked as Matt and Adam pointed out to sea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man she's good" Jeff said still amazed at how Hayley was twisting and turning on her board "yeah I know .. she just doesn't know how good" Mercy said in barely a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa Mercy that was so good" I said wiping myself down "Hayley I'm telling yah enter the pipeline comp with me next Saturday" Mercy said as Hayley grew quiet and sat down "I'm Hayley by the way" I said trying to change the subject as I introduced myself to Amy and Jeff "hey there's a party at the hotel tonight you guys want to come?" Adam and Matt both asked as Mercy smiled "what hotel?" she asked "the Hilton" Jeff replied "no way us too" she said as both Matt and Jeff smiled huge grins "great well we'll see you guys there then" Jeff said smiling at Hayley before they all walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked turning to Mercy once they were gone "Hayley your like the best surfer I know .. I mean you've taught me everything I know and look how good I am .... So what if you bombed out once in a comp" she replied "I almost drowned and I ruined any chance I had of going pro I cant do that again Mercy iv finally put that behind me and now you want me to go surf in the pipeline comp again ... The same comp I fucked up" I said with my head in my hands "you gotta face this Hails .. your too good to waist your talent girl ... And I wont let you" Mercy said putting her arm around her friends shoulder as they watched the sun disappear behind the never ending ocean, 


End file.
